Kopfschuss
by bakannk
Summary: Das Energiebündel... ein paar Jahre später, mal von der anderen Seite des Ruhmes betrachtet. Songfic: Megaherz- Kopfschuss


Kopfschuss

**Kopfschuss**

Basslastig hallte die Musik aus den unzähligen Lautsprechern. Die verdunkelten Scheiben erzitterten sachte unter dem Druck und der Sound vibrierte in den Gliedern, sobald man einen Fuß in den Raum setzte. Nebelschwaden von dutzenden Zigaretten – oder anderem rauchbarem Zeug – hingen in der Luft. Zudem spuckte schon seit Stunden eine Nebelmaschine ekelhaft pinken Qualm durch die Gegend, sodass man selbst bei einigermaßen klarem Verstand nicht weiter als zwei Meter gucken konnte. Doch klare Sicht war auch gar nicht nötig, es war das Letzte, was die Menschen hier drinnen wollten. Wer hier her kam wollte nicht viel. Nur Vergessen, Abtauchen, sich erneut einen grandiosen Kick holen.

Schweißüberströmt bewegten sich die Körper im Takt, rieben sich aneinander, trieben sich gegenseitig zur vollen Ekstase. Alkohol und Kokain floss in Strömen durch ihre Blutkreisläufe, doch auch mit anderen Mitteln verschafften sie sich Erleichterung. Hier war es nicht schwer, seinen Alltag hinter sich zu lassen.

Stress mit dem Versager von Chef? Kein Problem - komm hierher und der Saftsack kann schon bald die Toiletten deiner Villa putzen. Stress mit der Zimtzicke von Schwiegermutter? Kein Problem – nimm einen Zug und schon würdest du glatt mit ihr ins Bett steigen. Dein ganzes Geld beim Schildkrötenrennen verzockt? Kein Problem – nach einem tiefen Schluck sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus!

Schon längst glich der Raum einem Vorposten zur Hölle – etwas abgeschwächt vielleicht durch den pinken, nach Hubba Bubba riechenden Rauch – doch niemanden störte es mehr, wie er sich verhielt. Die Musik rumorte ununterbrochen und so gut wie jeder drängte sich auf der Tanzfläche oder an den verschiedenen Theken.

Nur wenige Gäste hatten es sich in einer der dunklen Ecken bequem gemacht und so saß _er_ schon seit Stunden hier im Schummerlicht und beobachtete - wie jeden Abend. Niemand nahm Notiz von ihm, was ihm gelegentlich ein Grinsen entlockte. Nein, zu dieser Stunde war es egal, ob er hier war oder nicht, die Meute war längst nicht mehr in der Lage, zwischen Bekannt und Unbekannt zu unterscheiden – oder besser gesagt zwischen Star und Nobody. Und diese Tatsache war nicht gerade wenig auch sein Verdienst. Ein Großteil der hier im Umlauf befindlichen Rauschmittel wurde schließlich von ihm gesponsert.

Betont lässig griff er nach seiner Sonnenbrille und legte diese auf den Tisch vor ihm - Wieso trug er in einem Club eine Sonnenbrille? Na, weil es einfach verdammt stylisch aussieht, deswegen! Und wer bitte würde es schon wagen, seinen Style infrage zu stellen? - Gleichzeitig positionierte er seinen rechten Arm auf der breiten Lehne der Couch. Diese, in dunklem Rot gehalten, passte perfekt zu seinem heutigen Outfit.

Schwarze, locker sitzende Hose mit dazu passenden Schuhen, als Oberteil ein eng anliegendes dunkelrotes Hemd, welches dadurch, dass es nicht zugeknöpft war, das schwarze Muskelshirt erkennen lies. Seine Haare, sonst durch ihre ungewöhnliche Farbe sein Markenzeichen, war nun ebenfalls dunkelrot mit schwarzen Strähnen gefärbt. Es hing ihm widerspenstig vom Kopf herab und unterstrich nur noch sein rebellisches aussehen. Nicht zu vergessen die Krawatte, die nun, da sie ihren Dienst getan hatte, ihren Platz ebenfalls auf dem Tisch gefunden hatte. Ein Ende triefte vor Nässe, da vor kurzem ein besoffener Tölpel meinte, das teure Ding in sein Glas tauchen zu müssen. Letzten Endes war Leinen doch nicht leichter als Wasser – besonders im vollgesogenen Zustand, weswegen der arme Betrunkene nun 1000 Mücken ärmer war. Tja, man sollte halt keine Wetten im besoffenen – oder eher bekifften – Zustand abschließen.

Doch _ihm_ war es egal, schon lange. Wenn _er_ gewettet hätte, dann nicht um so einen lächerlichen Betrag. Nein, seine Wetteinsätze waren höher, weitaus höher. Schließlich konnte er es sich leisten. Mit einem durchaus zufriedenen Grinsen lehnte er sich weiter zurück und umfasste dabei die Schulter der Blondine zu seiner Linken fester. Ein erfreutes Quieken lies ihn noch breiter grinsen. Wie herrlich sein Leben doch war, oder nicht? Er hatte alles erreicht, konnte alles haben, niemand schlug ihm etwas ab.

Er war Alles, er war Gott!

_Ja es ist wahr ich bin ein Star  
Ich habe alles erreicht  
Es ist wahr ich bin ein Held  
Und darum ab ich auch viel Geld  
Das mir kauft was ich brauch  
Und noch ein bisschen mehr  
Ich habe tausende von Fans  
Und alle lieben mich sehr_

Es ist wahr ich bin ein Star  
Ich hab Geschichte gemacht  
Über Nacht haben sie  
Mich groß rausgebracht  
Von der Garage auf die Bühne  
In die große weite Welt  
Irgendwie hab ich mir trotzdem  
Alles anders vorgestellt  


Wirklich niemand konnte ihm widerstehen. Nicht das wasserstoffblonde Ding neben ihm oder die Kleine Schwarzhaarige, die ihn schon den ganzen Abend mit ihren Blicken auszog, noch die Idioten, die immer noch im Glauben waren, mit ihm – dem Star, dem Idol, der Legende, dem Allerweltsliebling – eine Menge Kohle machen zu können.

Wie sehr er diese Typen doch hasste, doch war er leider Gottes auf sie angewiesen. Es war egal wie er sich verhielt, egal was er in der Öffentlichkeit tat, ob er sich daneben benahm oder nicht, solange das Geld stimmte war alles in Ordnung. Ein solcher Schleimer – wer war er noch mal? Sein Manager, Produzent? Wasserträger? Unterwäschewechsler? Ach, war ja auch egal – war heute ebenfalls hier. Obligatorisches „Kindersitten", wie jeden Abend, wenn er sich zulaufen lies.

Gutes Stichwort, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Getränke zu richten. Alles in Allem gab es kaum noch ein freies Plätzchen auf dem runden Tisch, welcher in der Mitte der U-förmigen Couch stand. Von Amaretto bis Whiskey war schon alles ausprobiert worden und auch jetzt nippte er an einem – für seinen Geschmack zu süßen – Cocktail. Allein die quietschgrüne Farbe sollte schon absolut davon abhalten, solch ein Getränk auch nur anzufassen! Er konnte sich nur noch schwammig an etwas mit Red Bull und Waldmeisterschnaps erinnern, an sich schon eine erschreckende Mischung. Aber kam es überhaupt auf den Geschmack an? Nein, kam es nicht, Hauptsache es knallte schön und lies ihn endlich abdriften.

Doch bis es so weit war galt es immer noch, die berüchtigte „Kotz oder Stirb"- Grenze zu überwinden. Sobald man nicht mehr kübeln musste war alles in Ordnung und man konnte sein Delirium in vollen Zügen genießen. So jedoch, noch zu ¼ nüchtern und unter ständiger Beobachtung von anderen wollte sich dieses Stadium nicht ganz einstellen. Oder lag es daran, dass er einfach schon zu abgehärtet war? Schließlich musste sein Körper doch mittlerweile aus mindestens 50 purem Alkohol und 50 nicht ganz so Gesundheitsfreundlichen Stoffen bestehen. Durchaus möglich also, dass er so etwas wie immun geworden war.

Schlecht, äußerst schlecht. Wie sollte er denn ohne vor Allem fliehen können? Was blieb einem anderes als all das hier? Briefmarken sammeln? Harry Potter 1 bis 7 an einem Stück ohne Pause durchlesen? Synchronschwimmen? Was bitte taten gewöhnliche Leute, um _runter_ zu kommen?

Er lies seinen Blick auf seine goldene Armbanduhr gleiten. Bald würde er wieder zurück ins Hotel müssen, schließlich stand schon in ein paar Stunden die nächste Pressekonferenz an. Dabei wusste die Pressemeute doch schon so gut wie alles von ihm. Positives wie Negatives… letzteres überwog weitgehend die bisherigen Schlagzeilen, doch wen kümmerte das schon? Die Meute sollte sehen, was sie hervorgebracht hat!

_Es ist wahr ich bin ein Star  
Die ganze Welt schaut zu  
Ob ich kiffe oder kotze  
Scheissegal was ich auch tu  
Ich bin high bin dabei  
Ich muss immer funktioniern  
Und darum hab ich auch gelernt  
Mit harten Drogen zu jongliern_

Es ist wahr ich bin ein Star  
Ich bin ein Plattenmillionär  
Ich habe viele Freunde und  
Es werden immer mehr  
Jeden Tag jede Nacht  
Sind sie bei mir um mir  
Zu geben was ich brauch  
Damit ich nicht krepier  


Die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr high wurde lies ihn grübeln. Jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte… Wann war er das letzte Mal so stoned gewesen, dass er sich später an nichts mehr erinnern konnte? Wie lang auch immer das her war, das Nachdenken bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen – und Falten auf seiner perfekten Stirn.

Um einer drohenden Hirnverknotung vorzubeugen schüttelte er sich die lästigen Fan-Girls von der Seite – die, nur nebenbei erwähnt, äußerst launisch auf die Abweisung reagierten – und taumelte durch die Menge auf die Tanzfläche zu. Tanzen war auch ein gutes Mittel zum abschalten. Es war egal, dass er hier niemanden persönlich kannte. Die Zeit, als er jedem Gesicht um sich herum einen Namen hatte zuordnen können war längst vorbei, doch wen kümmerte es? Ihn jedenfalls nicht. Er war das, was sie aus ihm machen wollten und als das Ergebnis nicht so ausgefallen war wie sie – konnte er sie eigentlich als Freunde bezeichnen? – es sich vorgestellt haben ließen sie ihn fallen. Fallen in diesen unendlichen Sumpf, in dem er nun bis zum Haaransatz steckte.

Aus freien Stücken?

Ja, zum großen Teil schon. Er wollte dieses Leben, hatte immer davon geträumt und darauf hingearbeitet. Mit Blut und Schweiß hatte er es sich aufgebaut und jetzt wollte er es gefälligst auch genießen, verdammt noch mal!

Auch wenn er daran zugrunde ging…

_Peng! Peng! Kopfschuss  
Peng! Peng! Kopfschuss  
Wie Phönix aus der Asche  
Werd ich auferstehn_

Ein wenig unpassend war da der momentane Aspekt, dass einer seiner Songs gerade aus den Lautsprechern schallte. Da stand er also, mitten auf der Tanzfläche, umgeben von Menschen die keinerlei Notiz von ihm nahmen. Sie alle wiegten sich im Takt, rekelten sich miteinander in Ekstase und waren verloren in ihrem Rausch.

Stumm beobachtete er das Treiben. Wie konnte man nur so den Verstand verlieren durch so eine Musik? Musste er sich Vorwürfe machen, dass er durch etwas aus seiner Hand _so etwas_ auslöste? Das war es doch immer, was er wollte! Beeinflussen, kontrollieren, besitzen - die Aufmerksamkeit Aller! Das war es, womit er sein Geld verdiente und was ihn glücklich machte. Was ihm den Kick gab.

Normalerweise…

Eine erhitzte Hand wanderte an seinem Rücken entlang und verschwand schließlich unter dem engen Shirt. Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf zu der Person um, die es wagte _ihn_ zu berühren. Mit wenig Überraschung starrte er spekulativ in dunkelgrüne Augen, die zu einem sehr hübschen jungen Gesicht mit verführerischen Lippen gehörten. Die Haare des Jungen – Gott, er konnte kaum älter als 18 sein! – klebten an der verschwitzen Stirn. Was hatte es für eine Farbe? Ach, auch egal, hier sahen sie eh alle gleich aus. Die Hände wanderten währenddessen weiter hinab, ehe sie sich auf den in schwarzen Stoff gekleideten Hintern legten. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht bewegt, lies das junge Ding tun, was es meinte, tun zu müssen. Allmählich jedoch ging es ihm auf die Nerven, dass er scheinbar wie ein Magnet auf jene Geschöpfe – jung, süß, scheinbar die Unschuld vom Lande – wirkte. Er hasste sie! Ihre widerlich aufdringliche Art, diese unwiderstehliche Weise, wie sie jemanden um den Verstand bringen konnten und alles und jeden manipulierten. Ein Blick in solch ein zuckersüßes Gesicht und man war verloren! Zum Kotzen, echt mal!

Wobei, nein, so konnte man es nicht ausdrücken - nicht ganz. Eigentlich mochte er sie. Ihre kleinen, willigen Körper unter seinem, ihr Wille in seinen Händen. Manipulierbar, ideal zum spielen und anschließend wieder wegwerfen. Doch verkörperten diese kleinen Bälger stets das, was er am meistens hasste… Seine Vergangenheit, alles, was vor seinem Aufstieg zum Star sein Leben war. Denn sie verkörperten ihn selbst! Ihn als damals 18jährigen, pinkhaarigen Quälgeist mit wenig Grips im Hirn aber dem Herz am rechten Fleck. Ja, Hauptsache ein gutes Herz, nicht wahr? Wo würde er heute stehen, wenn er nicht mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hätte? Bei Mc D. an der Frittiermaschine? Nicht, das er jetzt falsch verstanden wurde! Er hatte nichts gegen jene Leute, verrichteten sie doch einen harten Dienst zum Wohle der hungrigen, Fast Food -Süchtigen Gesellschaft dort draußen.

Oh ja, er hatte mit ihr abgeschlossen und das auf brutalste Weise, aber wie gesagt, das war vergangen und gehörte in ein anderes Zeitalter.

Dies war der Augenblick, in dem er sich in Bewegung setzte, den Jungen grob am Handgelenk hinter sich herziehend. Seine Neugier war geweckt. Sie lockte und flüsterte, lies sein Blut kochen. Er glaubte es zwar nicht, aber vielleicht musste er sich nur ein wenig abreagieren um sich wieder besser zu fühlen. Seine Neigungen in Sachen Liebesleben waren kein Geheimnis – oh nein, alles, nur das nicht! – und ob der Junge wusste wer sein Auserwählter war und einfach nur einen Augenblick von seinem Glanz erhaschen wollte war einerlei. So handhabte er es schon seit Jahren, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Ohne auf die tanzende Meute zu achten schob er sie beide quer über die Tanzfläche hinüber zu den Toiletten. Eher lieblos schob er das Anhängsel in eine der freien Kabinen und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ein süffisantes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Oh ja, es war fantastisch,_ er_ zu sein! Haha! Applaus für den Künstler!

_Ja es ist wahr ich bin ein Star  
Ich habe alles erreicht  
Es ist wahr ich bin ein Held  
Meine Hits gehn um die Welt  
Sie bewegen und erregen  
Die Gefühle von so vielen  
Bis ans Ende meiner Tage  
Muss ich weiterspieln_

Es ist wahr ich bin ein Star  
Ich bade im Applaus  
Jeden Tag jede Nacht  
Die ganze Welt ist mein Zuhaus  
Vom Bus auf de Bühne  
Von der Bühne in den Puff  
Vom Nirvana in den Kater und  
Dann wieder in den Suff

Okay, das Ganze hatte jetzt nicht so den erhofften Effekt hervorgebracht wie erwartet.  
Keine 10 Minuten später schloss er die Toilettentür erneut, diesmal jedoch von der anderen Seite und wandte sich dem Spiegel zu. War er erleichtert? Auf eine körperliche Weise vielleicht, doch hatte dieses kleine Schäferstündchen nichts von dem dumpfen Gefühl, der wie ein Fluch auf seiner Seele lastete genommen. Das kleine Gör hockte noch immer mit verschleiertem Blick regungslos auf dem Klositz und würde sich wahrscheinlich auch die nächsten 30 Minuten nicht rühren können. Tja, er war schon ein perfekter Liebhaber! Er sollte ein Buch schreiben, jaja. Ein weiteres Werk, das seinen Fans als Leitfaden für ein grandioses Leben dienen sollte. Glaubte eigentlich wirklich jemand an den Scheiß, den er immer von sich gab? Scheinbar ja, sonst könnte er sich diese allabendlichen Exzesse ja nicht leisten. Dem Fan und Kunden sei's gedankt!

Kurz verweilte er vorm Spiegel – ein Sprung teilte sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften – und schob sich eine der widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. Mann, was sah er wieder gut aus, selbst nach dieser kleinen Nummer gerade! Der Traum aller Frauen und Männer, möchte man meinen. Warum also wollte er am liebsten kotzen, sobald er sich selbst im Spiegel sah? Dieses Gesicht, dieser Körper, diese verruchte Seele, das war es, was alle wollten, was sie liebten, was ihn von allen anderen so abgrenzte.

Seine Augen glitten kurz zur Toilettentür, hinter der sein letztes Opfer erschöpft vor sich hin murmelte. Und schon wieder hatte er es getan, konnte es einfach nicht lassen! Wie eine Droge, von denen man – einmal in Genuss gekommen – niemals mehr die Finger lassen konnte. Eine von vielen, die bisher seinen Weg gekreuzt hatten, doch diese Droge hatte etwas Schlimmeres mit ihm gemacht als alles Marihuana, Hash, Speed, Gummibärchen oder sonst was auf der Welt.

Er wollte schreien, alles kurz und klein schlagen, die ganze Welt in Schutt und Asche legen!

Aber… er war ein _Star_, was sollten denn die Leute von ihm denken, würde er so dermaßen ausrasten? Bei aller Liebe, das durfte doch nicht passieren, oder? Wer war er denn, wenn er die Kontrolle über sich verlor, als wirklich…!

Wenn er nicht aufpasste würde doch glatt die halbe Nation seinem _guten_ Beispiel folgen, wobei er gegen ein paar Krawalle nun wirklich nichts einzuwenden hätte. Yippie Yippie Yeah Yippie Yeah, Krawall und Remmidemmi!

So was belebte schließlich das Geschäft und auf Speed ließen sich Scheiben gleich doppelt so gut einschmeißen und Lollys leichter von Babys klauen. Der Geschäftsmann dankt!

_Es ist wahr ich bin der Held  
Einer Generation frech und frivol  
Ein Idol die Reinkarnation von Rebellen  
Die jetzt nur noch in der Hölle musiziern  
Ich hab so das Gefühl  
Ich hab hier nichts mehr zu verliern_

Peng! Peng! Kopfschuss  
Peng! Peng! Kopfschuss  
Wie Phönix aus der Asche  
Werd ich auferstehn  
Peng! Peng! Kopfschuss  
Peng! Peng! Kopfschuss  
Mein Stern wird niemals untergehn  


Unsanft wurde er von zwei betrunkenen Raufbolden – wo er schon mal grad beim Thema randalieren war – gegen das Waschbecken gedrängt sodass sein Kopf die unerfreuliche Bekanntschaft mit dem Spiegel machte. Nun, es machte eh keinen Unterschied mehr, dass das Glas durch dieses Zusammentreffen ein paar weitere unschöne Risse bekam. Anders sah es da schon mit seiner Stirn aus, von der langsam aber stetig ein dünnes Blutrinnsal hinab lief. Fasziniert sah er dem Tropfen nach, wie er sich langsam aber sicher seinen Weg zwischen den Brauen hinunter zur Nase bahnte. Wenn er nicht bald was unternahm, würde das Blut in eines seiner Augen laufen…

Welch ein Pech aber auch, was machen wir denn da nur? An manch anderen Tagen hätte er stundenlang nur dagestanden und hätte voller Faszination dem Schauspiel des Halberblindens beigewohnt, doch heute… ja, heute war halt ein anderer Tag und so griff er nach dem erstbesten, was er zu fassen bekam und wischte damit radikal über sein Gesicht. Uh, es zwiebelte natürlich ein wenig. Den Protestschrei des Typen, dessen Hemd er scheinbar erwischt hatte – so ein Jammer aber auch, das schöne Hemd! – überging er geflissentlich. Ey, er verblutete hier fast, sollte der Penner sich also mal ja nicht so Tussenhaft anstellen! Was würde der Punk denn sagen, wenn er hier noch krepierte, nur weil er sein Secondhand - Shirt nicht dem Weltfrieden zur Verfügung stellen wollte?! Es ging hier schließlich um Leben und Tod eines Weltstars! Wobei es schon peinlich sein würde… Die Schlageile „Hoffnung der Nation durch Kollision mit 0815-Spiegel gestorben! Schwedischer Möbelkonzern weist jegliche Schuld von sich." Uh, nicht gut, nein.

Keine fünf Minuten später hatte er sich erneut durch die dahinvegetierende Tanzmeute gequetscht – er hätte schwören können, dass er dabei diverse Male eine Hand _zu nah_ an seinem _kleinen Star _hatte spüren können – und fand sich schließlich, weitere 15 Minuten später, im Flur seines Hotelzimmers wieder. Hn, scheinbar schien er doch _ein wenig _neben sich zu stehen… Wie zum Henker war er hergekommen? Eine geschlagene Minute stand er einfach nur reglos da, während sein durchwirbeltes Hirn versuchte, sich einen Reim daraus zu machen. Was jedoch, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, nichts brachte sodass er die Sache Schulter zuckend abtat. Nichts desto trotz schaute er sich rasch in seinem Quartier um. Es konnte ja immerhin sein, dass er von jemandem mitgeschleppt wurde. Ein lüsternes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, doch alles rufen brachte nichts. Selbst unterm Bett und im Kleiderschrank konnte er keinen süßen Bengel finden. Scheinbar war wirklich niemand hier. Oder sollte er vielleicht doch mal das Licht anschalten?

Sein Weg hatte ihn schließlich hinaus auf den Balkon geführt wo ihm prompt der Lärm der Großstadt entgegenschlug. Mit wenigen schwankenden Schritten war er am Geländer angelangt – er würde mal mit seinem Manager reden müssen. Dieser Balkon war wirklich unter seiner Würde!

Wie ein Kind, das etwas Verbotenes im Sinn hatte lugte er über die Kante nach unten. Doch… wenn er es genau betrachtete… war das doch verdammt hoch. Der Wind blies ihm die Haare immer wieder ins Gesicht, doch noch immer betrachtete er das Treiben unter ihm. All diese Menschen, von einem Ort zum anderen hetzend. Wieso waren die Deppen nicht schon längst im Bett?! Wussten sie nicht, dass man von zu wenig Schlaf Depressionen kriegen konnte? Echt mal! Und von den Augenringen und Falten ganz zu schweigen! Hm, er sollte das in seiner Biografie erwähnen lassen…

Jeder Star, jede Diva, jeder Hinz und Kunz hatte schließlich eine eigene Biografie, warum besaß er so etwas noch nicht? Aber ehrlich gesagt, so wie er grad dort oben stand und in die Tiefe blickte – hatte er eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust, mit irgendeinem Schundheftautoren bei einer Tasse Erdbeer-Vanille Tee über sein Leben zu plaudern.

Leider war er miserabel was Rechtschreibung anging, sonst hätte er das Projekt schon längst selbst in die Hand genommen. Aber aus einem ihm wohlbekannten Grund hegte er – seiner Vergangenheit sei's gedankt – eine begründete Abneigung gegenüber Autoren jeglicher Art. Und wenn da nicht zudem diese momentane Unlust wäre, die ihm an Allem und Jedem die Freude nahm und alles nur in eintöniges Grau verwandelte…

Und was tat eine Diva, wenn sie keine Lust mehr hatte? Richtig, sie legte einen Bühnenreifen Abgang hin! Etwas, was niemand so leicht vergessen würde. Abgang legendärer Superstar, Dritter Akt, mit Pauken und Trompeten! Ja, _das_ wär etwas Feines, ganz nach seinem Geschmack!

Und noch immer stand er dort auf dem Balkon, unter ihm die lockende Tiefe…

Stimmte es eigentlich, das Red Bull wirklich Flügel verlieh?

_Wenn ich tot bin  
Werdet ihr mich noch lieben  
Der Kult wird meinem Tod besiegen  
Wenn ich tot bin  
Werdet ihr mich noch lieben…. Kopfschuss_

Werdet ihr mich noch lieben!  



End file.
